


抚慰我

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 演唱会和偶运会的繁忙行程让他感觉自己已经累得半死。他的头倚着淋浴间的墙壁，任由热流从后背冲刷而下。直到浴室门被打开，听到一声“哎西……”他才意识到自己刚才差点昏睡过去。





	抚慰我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [comfort me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340314) by [glittermerm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm). 



> 很感谢作者的授权！翻译不当之处各位指出，第二次做翻译，请多担待。；）

粲右把脱下的衣服往浴室地板上一丢，打开淋浴喷头调水温。等到水温合适时他钻进淋浴间，发出满足的喟叹。浸入热水的感觉好极了，尤其是对一个已经筋疲力尽，全身酸痛的人来说。演唱会和偶运会的繁忙行程让他感觉自己已经累得半死。他的头倚着淋浴间的墙壁，任由热流从后背冲刷而下。直到浴室门被打开，听到一声“哎西……”他才意识到自己刚才差点昏睡过去。

“关于把衣服放进桶里这件事我还要和你重复多少次，粲右。”尹亨责备他。

“不好意思。”粲右心不在焉地喃喃道。

“你还好吗？”尹亨有点担忧地问，只得到粲右的闷哼作为回应。

“好吧，我马上进来，”他自问自答着快速把衣服放进洗衣篮，踏进淋浴间站到粲右身后，“怎么了？”他问。

“全身都疼，”粲右呜咽了一声，几乎要跌坐到地上，但狭小的空间已经被挤进来的尹亨占了大半。当他感受到对方在肩膀上施加的按摩力道时，他几乎叫出声来。

“已经忙了有很长一段时间了，”尹亨揉捏着粲右酸胀的肌肉，“不过现在又有几小段空档期，你可以趁此机会好好休息。”他的手顺着脊背下滑，这使粲右的呼吸急促起来。但尹亨似乎没把这细节放在心上，直到对方在他碰到某块极度敏感的肌肉时喉头哽了一声。

趁着粲右大口喘气的间隙，尹亨悄无声息地贴上他的后背，手绕了一圈探到他身前。“哦，我很抱歉，是我遗漏了某处吗？”他问，握上粲右已然苏醒的欲望。粲右漏出一声呻吟，臀部向前一躲作为对突然接触的挣扎。尹亨只是收紧手指，开始缓慢地抚慰他的身体。

粲右摇头，鼻腔里发出抱怨似的闷响。对方主导的节奏过于舒缓，而他亟待得到解放。

“尹亨哥，”他几乎是哀求着抓住尹亨的的手。

“好吧，好吧，我明白。”尹亨的笑声像一阵电流顺着粲右的脊髓传导下去，他加快手上的动作，尽可能提高自己的工作效率。如果此刻的粲右没有因情绪高涨而忘记发痛的肌肉，这样的速度肯定会变得难以忍受。一瞬间粲右脑中闪过无数他们此前相处的日常，大多数图景是自己被尹亨护在人群之外。他的心中浮起被拥有的满足感，他喜爱这样。

截至为此的回忆已经足以让他登上顶峰，释放在尹亨的手中。他调整着呼吸，看着精液从手指间滑落，接着被水流冲进下水道。

“夹紧你的双腿，”尹亨的声音有些沙哑，使得粲右几乎表现出一种条件反射式的顺从。合拢的大腿间缝隙在几秒后被撑开，尹亨的阴茎顶上他的囊袋。粲右的额头抵着墙面，手伸向背后拉近对方与自己的距离。尹亨提上下半身磨蹭的速度，不厌其烦地吻着他的后背。

他的下身紧贴着粲右的臀部，在高潮时唇间滑出压抑的呻吟。他们一言不发地呆立在原处，气喘吁吁地试图找回原有的呼吸规律。尹亨快速地把两具身体清理干净，接着又用柔软的毛巾擦干踏出淋浴间的粲右。

“可我还没洗头呢，”他颇为不满地抗议，却只被噤住声。“你已经很累了，快点睡觉，明天早上可以再好好冲一个澡。”尹亨安抚道。粲右已经困到眼睛半开半闭，只得点头。

尹亨领着他回到他自己的房间，轻柔地引他钻进被窝。粲右似乎很听话，乖乖地躺好。

可在尹亨帮粲右塞被子时，手臂又突然被抓住。

“留下来。”他说。

尹亨无法拒绝。


End file.
